Final Fantasy:A BloodPaved Road
by noid1992
Summary: In a world where war becomes home to many, and peace is home to none, a young man steps up to end the fighting and bring peace to the lands known as Astrae. Some reviews would be nice.
1. PROLOGUE

Final Fantasy

'**A Blood-paved Road'**

_**THE BEGINNING**_

This story takes place on a newborn planet known as Astrae.

It all began 100 years ago when the planet, Earth, was on the verge of destruction. An evil force had risen from the depths and cast a powerful meteor shower upon the planet. Many tried to stop this force, but none prevailed. As a result, almost half of Earth's population flew to a distant planet. The leader of the humans, Vail Zilpah, named the planet they landed on: Astrae. After a few years, new races began to migrate to Astrae in search of a new life. These races consisted of: Moogles, Nu Mou, Viera, and Bangaa.

For a while these races lived in peace, but shortly after the mechanical revolution of the 50th year, Vail Zilpah fell ill of an unknown disease. Shortly after he caught the disease, he was left to rest with the dead. A different leader from each race came to create their own empire on each of the continents. The Viera's leader, Akisame, claimed the eastern continent for herself. The Bangaa leader, Sukketsushi, claimed the west. The humans remained in the North and Nu Mou leader, Youjutsu, formed a Republic in the South. The Moogles tend not to cause problems for the others and were allowed to come and go as they pleased.

This became the new makeup of Astrae.

Among the kingdoms, several establishments were set up to maintain peace and stability. These establishments housed a few representatives from each race. They made up the 5 Tables of Balance.

After a while, the Tables began to turn.

The representatives fought among each other, claiming that their side was best. They fought for power, and rights to regulate the law. They fought for war. They fought for blood.

Soon, the World began to wage a war in which there was but one ally, the Moogle. From then on out it was quite rare to see two or more races in a group with each other. Even the 5 tables separated. This marked the Age of Dominance.

The Bangaan military was the best of the 5. It housed an all power way of life. The classes in its military were White Monk, Templar, Dragoon, Bishop, Defender, and Gladiator.

The Human army was 2nd in the ranks. It was the most balanced of the 5. It had Archers, Soldiers, Paladins, Fighters, Hunters, Black mages, White mages, Thieves, Ninjas, Illusionists, and Blue mages. This variety was the key behind its power.

Behind that was the Vieran army. It consisted of the Archer, the Fencer, the Red mage, the Elementalist, the Sniper, the Assassin, the White mage, and the Summoner.

Not that the Nu Mou weren't powerful, it's just that they were more on the magical side. Their country was magnificent. It was beautiful and dreadful all at the same time. It was powered all by one source of magic known as the Sand Dial. Time mages worked around the clock to keep it flowing. Their only decent fighter class was the Beastmaster. Their other classes were Black mage, White mage, Time mage, Alchemist, Sage, Morpher, and Illusionist.

The Moogles, while they didn't prefer to fight, were also exellent fighters. Their classes were slightly different from the others though. They specialize in dexterity and engineering. Their classes are Gunner, Animist, Juggler, Gadgeteer, and Mog Knight.

Overall, I'd say this would prove to be the greatest battle in history

-Ah, okay enough background time for the real thing.


	2. CH 1: MY NAME IS

Chapter 1

**'My Name Is'**

It was a calm day like any other in the Human capital, Lumina. A soft wind constantly brushed through his soft whitish hair. His blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight. He wore a soft cotton vest and a pair of cotton pants which were rolled up. His boots were light brown and dingy. He was equipped with a bow on his back and a sword on his waist.

Despite the war going on, no one seemed to care. My closest ally, Topaze, was a Moogle. We went everywhere together. He chose to partake in the class of a Mog Knight, while I on the other hand, was an Archer. I could say that I wasn't anywhere near the best at my marksmanship but with a sword I was magnificent. I know, I know, an Archer with a sword? Yeah, well at school we are trained to be able to fight close and long ranged so I'm always supposed to keep my sword handy. It was a light blade though, not a heavy blade generally carried by a Warrior class. My bow was a bit on the crappy side. I thought that I would only need it for practice, so I never bothered to buy a new one.

Topaze and I started up the cobblestone road toward the town hall and we heard a soft rumbling. It sounded something like a small tremor. We paused to look back. We waited a couple seconds. A few civilians were running with impressive speed toward us. This made me even more confused.

"What do you think?" I pondered out loud.

"Hm. Maybe an earthquake?" replied Topaze.

"No, I don't think so." I felt a little anxious."Maybe, there just anxious to get to the festival," I said jokingly.

Topaze laughed.

Soon even more people came running. One even bumped into me and brushed my shoulder.

At this point, I was a bit skeptical. At first, I thought it was nothing serious, but then I saw them.

A large group of fully armored Bangaa came stampeding down the path. I looked at Topaze and he looked back at me.

The stale smell of sweat and lizard breath was in the air. (Bangaa are lizards) My facial expression totally changed at this point. Topaze and I, made a direct sprint down a close alleyway and hopped over the fence. Where we landed the festival had already begun.

"Stop, stop," we shouted. "Bangaa are coming"

No one seemed to listen. The music was playing way to loud and the people were engaged in the festivities. I don't think anyone noticed us. I ran up on stage and grabbed the microphone. A few people stopped to look at me; a few pointed it out to their friends. The music even stopped.

"Everyone listen, hostile Bangaa have invaded…." I was cut off.

One of the officials grabbed the microphone.

"Don't pay attention to this lad," he said."Return to the festivities."

Then he showed us off stage. I was frantic at this point. No one would listen to me and I could tell the Bangaa were coming closer. I knew this was a chance I had to react.

"Topaze follow me." I murmured sternly."We will have to do this ourselves."

I walked to the fountain in front of the steps of the Town Hall, Topaze at my side.

The reckless army of Bangaa approached us quickly. I raised my bow and shot an arrow high into the air. It landed directly in the chest of one of the Bangaa charging toward us. It fell to its knees and seemed to have fallen prey to my arrows and his blood flowed down onto the streets. This was of course my first real experience in battle and I was pretty much 'winging it'. After I struck the first Bangaa the others stopped the stampede to check on him. The Bangaa in the front of the pack had yellow scaled and was wearing gold plated armor. I assume he was leading the raid. He let out a high pitched scream and the Bangaa changed their formation.

I assume someone heard the scream because moments later a bunch of the human army ran onto the scene with Admiral Bryce at the head.

The Bangaa in the front smiled and charged at the Admiral, thus signaling both sides to commence in an all out war. All I could hear was the sound of swords bashing against swords and the sound of piercing flesh. Yells and screams came from the crowd of violence.

From the moment, I shot the Bangaa in the chest; I hadn't been able to move. I was petrified from the shock of my actual taking stand. I guess I'm lucky the military intervened when they did.

About 30 minutes after the raid began it had ended. The Bangaan captain had slain Admiral Bryce and I guess that meant a victory for them. He flagged his army to retreat and ran off into the distance. There were about 20 casualties from each side; about 40 dead bodies lying in the street.

At first, I believed that they won because of Admiral Bryce's defeat but later that day I found out the true reason.

During my daily training routine with Topaze, the whole town was called to the fountain. By then the streets had been cleaned up and it looked as good as new. Lady Victoria sat in the chair atop the stone steps.

"Today, our beautiful town of Lumina was viciously attacked by a group of Bangaa. I never thought they'd be this low. One of the generals of our military, Admiral Bryce was slain in today's battle. But that is not all." She continued, "The Sword of Kings has been stolen. This means that the Bangaa have taken control of our kingdom. The vast empire of humans is no more."

At this fact I was shocked. I thought the war was a bloodthirsty, ominous battle. I find out that it is only a brutal game of capture the flag. I was displeased by this fact. I knew I had to do something. And then it came to me," If I have the power to slay one creature maybe I can slay them all."

Joining the war would be paying a heavy price. My life would be dedicated to lady Victoria and I would lose most of my free time but for that price I could take over the world.

But the war also asked that I pay another price. Up until this day, I'd been a very kind and caring individual. But after I got a taste of bloodshed, I can't get enough.

Who knows where this will go from here.

Oh and by the way, my name is Snowe.


	3. CH 2: WITH OPEN ARMS

Chapter 2

**'****With Open Arms'**

Lying lazily in the grass was one of my favorite activities. It feels like, when I look at the sky, everything is perfect.

Topaze stood beside me and looked out into the ocean.

"We've got a big adventure ahead of us," I said."You know that right?"

"Of course," said Topaze with some sort of certainty in his voice."Hey, the skies are really clear today bro. You think we can get some practice in?"

"Yeah, let's wait about an hour though," I replied. "Oh, and can we head to the trade district, I need a new bow and some arrows."

"Alright," said Topaze.

After that conversation, it was pretty much silent. On top of the mountain, all your cares just seem to float away.

I soon fell asleep and my mind drifted. Everything that had happened the other day just came back to me. I feel rather confident about myself now. It all makes me wonder.

When I woke up, Topaze and I travelled to the training ground behind the Castle. There were a few kids playing on the other side and a couple instructors sitting on the benches. Instructors were mainly there to make sure nobody gets hurt, which they hardly ever do.

I began shooting my arrows at the target dummy. All the vital areas were labeled in red and the least vital areas in blue. I always aimed for the biggest targets but today I felt lucky. The smaller the target the more damage it would deal so I began aiming for the smaller points.

My first shot, I aimed for the heart and got just outside the target, so I tried again. The second try, I got it a little more outside than my first shot. I tried once more and got a direct hit.

"Three tries until a direct hit… not bad, I'd say," I thought to myself.

After that I started shooting for a different target. Aiming for medium sized targets was a good way to take down an opponent quickly so I began aiming for those.

Medium targets were much easier to hit that the smallest ones so I pretty much got inside the target each time.

Next, it was on to the wooden dummies. They were just wooden blocks which are reinforced by steel. With practice blades you couldn't do much damage but some of the more powerful guys are able to leave heavy marks and cuts. I was happy though because the dummy I was going to train on had hardly any scars.

I begin by practicing my rising strikes. Rising strikes tend to work out my legs and upper body at the same time so I think I get a good work out.

Then, I practice my spinning strikes, which are good against groups.

Then, I go to forward lunges and finish up by combining all of my techniques.

Once I was done with my wooden dummy training I met back up with Topaze and we left the training grounds.

The walk to the trade district wasn't the most pleasant walk ever. We had to climb 2 hills and walk about 2 miles in the process, but besides that it's a pretty straight road. Along the way you have to cross the bridge. I always stop to look at the water for a few minutes during daytime. You'd never realize how awesome it looks but it's truly amazing.

Anyways, when we arrived at the trade district I pulled out my Gil Pouch and checked my money. The bow I wanted was about 520 Gil. It was a classic Yew Bow but it would be much more efficient than the one I'm using now. Arrows are much cheaper around 1 Gil per arrow, but I buy bundles. It's the same price just in a lump sum.

The guy who sells me my equipment was only a little bit away from the center of the trade district. The city was bustling today. There seemed to be many more people than usual, all having conversations and snacking on food.

It kind of made me hungry in a way. But I wasn't in an eating mood at that point.

We arrived at the shop and I purchased my bow and arrows. Then I gave him my old bow. He uses the materials to make new bows. When we make trades like that I get a discount on my bows. He knew my father; I guess that's why he is nice to me.

Oh yeah, I never told you about my dad. He was the leader of a rebellion force about 10 years ago. He formed the group to try and stop the Mechanical Revolution. My dad was the kind of guy that liked to use magic and had a whimsical nature about himself. He and I are much different in that way. I would much rather just use weapons than deal with magic, but I sure do like watching it. During parades, magicians use their spells to make bright, colorful lights. It's an awesome sight to see. Oh yeah, so anyways they stalled the Mechanical Revolution for 2 years by continually stealing random little blueprints and things like that, but at the end of the 2 years, his whole squad got wiped when they tried to attack the main head quarters. He died that day. I tend not to stress it, but I miss him at times.

Anyways, after I bought my bow, Topaze and I went to the town hall for a little while. I don't know what it is about the town hall, but it's a fun place to be. There's so much going on there at night.

After a fun night, Topaze and I went back to the house, cleaned up a little and went to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to see a Viera sitting in the dining room, talking to Topaze.

"Hey," was my greeting to them in a drowsy voice.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," replied the Viera.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Snowe," I said with a smile on my face.

"Ah, so you're the one Topaze has been talking about," she said delightedly."My name is Camille."


End file.
